


In which your soulmate is your sisters best friend

by Karinchai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinchai/pseuds/Karinchai
Summary: The day Dia turned 18, the powerful itching on her back made her yelp."Ruby! Ruby, I feel it!" Dia grinned, hiking up her shirt and prompting her sister to read it to her, the mark in question settled between her shoulder blades."Well... it's pretty handwriting...""and!?""... Well... It says... 'God Ruby, your sister is so hot.'"In which Dia Kurosawa did not sign up for a soul mate who was going to be Ruby's best friend.She definitely didn't sign up for such... a lewd soul mark.





	

Dia Kurosawa has been soulmate-less for 2 years now.  
2 whole years since she got the cursive, beautifully written "God Ruby, your sister is so hot!" On her back.  
She was definitely not impressed.  
For one, her soulmate was going to come via her sister. If it was a male, then he would have to crack through Ruby's fear. If it was a girl, it would have to crack through Ruby's shyness.  
Ruby had not invited anyone over in two years, let alone been outside enough to even find her own soulmate.  
Dia let out an exasperated sigh, leaning over her desk, that was a slight lie. Ruby had invited people over. There was that sweet girl... Yohane? Then she became relatively close with someone named Riko and joined their friend circle. Unfortunately neither of them had said the right words.  
She remembered faintly when Ruby had read out the cursive lettering, and how mortified Dia had been.  
~  
"Ruby! Ruby, I feel it!" Dia grinned, hiking up her shirt and prompting her sister to read it to her, the mark in question settled between her shoulder blades.  
"Well... it's pretty handwriting..."  
"and!?"  
"... Well... It says... 'God Ruby, your sister is so hot.'"  
~  
Dia supposed she should have been thankful, she didn't have a very common soulmate mark so she wouldn't run into any mark scares. Her friend Mari had unfortunately had a few of them, and it had left the blonde emotionally wrecked.  
"Oh god I'm sorry." had been tattooed across the blondes wrist in, rather unique, handwriting. But every time someone would bump into her and her mark would be so easily spoken in many different variations, the blonde would say "It's okay." and walk away. Being left to cry on her own as not one person stopped her.  
Dia shook her head, she was very lucky. Mari had been through so much trauma.  
As she lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but want to touch her mark, maybe she'd feel their heartbeat. Were they just as curious? Where they looking? Dia rolled over, letting out a groan. There was no way they too had a weird line, Dia wouldn't even know how to respond.

Ruby had burst into her room the next morning, stating that she was holding a study session with her friend circle, and if there was any noise it was because of that. Dia simply groggily nodded. Falling back into her pillow and drowsing off for another hour or so, it wasn't till she groggily looked over at her clock, she sat up in shock.  
"It's already 12am!?" The maroon haired girl jumped out of bed, adjusting her nightie before grabbing her washbag and rushing towards the bathroom. Before she did, she opened Ruby's door.  
"Sorry I overslept, do you want anything Ruby?"  
"...Sis!" Ruby blinked, the other three girls in her room looking up at Dia. She recognized two of them, the third she had never met before, looking at them in shock she quickly attempted to fix her hair.  
"God Ruby, Your sister is so hot." The brunette from the far side of the table exclaimed, her face a flame and her amber eyes shrinking as she covered her mouth.  
Ruby practically jumped in shock.  
Dia however, had not managed to catch up, still frantically trying to fix her hair to look slightly more presentable.  
"I'm too tired for this shit..." She mumbled rubbing her eyes before she blinked, catching up with what the brunette had said.  
"Zura!?" Hanamura dropped her pen, shooting up from the table.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Is that really on your back!?" Dia's eyes went as wide as saucepans.  
"Yep..." Hanamura nodded, albeit weakly "I can't believe that was what was on your back this entire time."  
"My goodness, those were both awful soulmarks, I barely ever swear." Dia laughed, smiling now.  
"Yeah..." Hanamura's eyes sparkled as she walked over to Dia, pulling her into a hug "I've felt like I've missed you..."  
"It feels like an eternity..." Dia nodded into the hug, holding Hanamaru tightly. As they both pulled away, their foreheads settled against each other, giving them a real moment to look at their soulmate. The both laughed, holding each other as if they had finally found each other after looking for so long...  
and they had.


End file.
